Recueil de textes Amino
by WeasleyPower
Summary: Ici sont regroupés tous les textes que j'ai écrit pour divers challenge. Chaque écrit parle de personnages différents, il y en a pour tous les goûts! Venez jeter un oeil, vous ne serez pas déçu
1. Introduction

Bonjour et bienvenue sur ce petit recueil de texte!

L'été dernier, j'ai été très active sur le Amino d'Harry Potter. Je participais à tout plein de challenge et je créais plusieurs blogs. J'ai décidé de mis remettre dernière -et je vous invite à y aller/y retourner également- et j'ai relus quelques anciens écrits pour les concours... Je trouvais dommage qu'ils disparaissent ou qu'ils soient oubliés alors j'ai décidé de tous les rassembler ici!

Ce sont toujours des textes relativement cours, mais sympathique. J'explique brièvement les tenants du challenge au début de chaque écrit et puis je vous laisse profiter de votre lecture. Je touche à plusieurs personnages, à plusieurs genres aussi, alors c'est une surprise à chaque fois que vous ouvrez un nouveau chapitre~

En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment sur ce recueil!


	2. Synopsis Tome8 Challenge

**L'Ursupatrice a été écrit pour le #SynopsisTome8Challenge créé par Snow. Il fallait écrire le synopsis d'un imaginaire tome 8 en gardant Harry Potter comme personnage principal, sauf si celui-ci était mort.**

**Bonne lecture~**

**...**

**L'Ursupatrice**

Quelques années après la fin de la guerre, le monde sorcier anglais élit sa première femme ministre : Hermione Granger. Pourtant, plusieurs attribuent son succès seulement à son amitié avec le célèbre Survivant, celui qui a vaincu celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et à son mariage avec un autre héros de guerre : Ron Weasley. Malgré les efforts de la jeune femme pour prouver son mérite, lorsque des attaques inquiétantes surgissent un peu partout, le peuple réclame Harry Potter comme ministre. Dévastée, Hermione fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour garder son poste. Cependant, lorsque le Survivant se fait brutalement assassiner, la population accuse sa ministre, croyant qu'elle a profité de la situation pour éliminer un rival en essayant de coller le crime sur le dos des extrémistes. La jeune femme tentera de trouver du soutien, mais les gens au ministère ne lui font plus confiance, ils jugent qu'elle est allée trop loin. Même son mari se montre distant, il a des doutes à son sujet. À force de mettre toutes ses énergies dans son travail, Hermione a fragilisé son mariage...

Deuil, complot et trahison. Le monde du pouvoir est un monde d'illusion et il faut jouer le jeu ou succomber sous la pression.

━━━•°•°•❈•°•°•━━━

Un huitième volet tout autant enivrant que surprenant pour cette saga mondialement connue.

-La Gazette du Sorcier-

5 étoiles

Amour, drame et tragédie : Un merveilleux mélange de tout ce que nous aimons!

-Sorcière Hebdo-

Une très belle œuvre qui réussit à transcrire les subtilités des complots du monde sorcier actuel.

-Le Chicaneur-


	3. Cursed Child Challenge

**Ce challenge, proposé par Shadow, avait pour but de reprendre le principe d'Harry Potter et l'enfant maudit. Il fallait donc trouver un autre enfant maudit! Parler de son histoire et créer un synopsis.**

**Bonne lecture~**

**...**

**L'Histoire de Fred Weasley**

Fred Weasley est l'un des sept enfants de Molly et Arthur Weasley et le jumeau de George. Dès leur naissance, personne ne peut les dissocier. Ainsi, on commence à les appeler Fred et George, jamais l'un sans l'autre : ils ne sont pas deux personnes distinctes, mais une seule qui partage deux corps.

Fred et George font absolument tout ensemble : ils ont les mêmes idées, la même coupe de cheveux, les mêmes intérêts autant pour le quidditch que pour les farces et, par-dessus tout, une âme liée. Il y a un peu de Fred en George et un peu de George en Fred. Autant dire que l'un ne peut vivre sans l'autre.

Lors de leur scolarité, loin d'être des élèves modèles, ils n'en sont pas moins appréciés. Davantage connus pour leur révolte inoubliable contre Ombrage que pour leurs résultats scolaires, Fred et George quittent l'école avant d'avoir obtenu leur diplôme pour fonder leur propre boutique.

Dit comme ça, leur vie à l'air géniale, pas vrai? Mais la vérité, c'est qu'ils se sont révoltés parce qu'ils se faisaient persécuter par un professeur et qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus. Lors de cette terrible année, Ombrage leur interdit de pratiquer le quidditch, les envois en retenue et leur rend la vie infernale. Elle donne même à Rusard la permission de les fouetter. Heureusement pour eux, ils quittent l'école juste avant.

On pourrait alors croire que leur boutique est la récompense des épreuves qu'ils viennent de traverser. Mais imaginer un instant porter un projet à bout de bras, l'accomplissement de votre vie, la chose la plus importante pour vous, et votre mère, celle qui vous a portés et qui est censée vous démontrez son soutient dans n'importe quelle situation, désapprouve votre choix. Vous être une continuelle source de désappointement pour elle : Vous n'avez pas été préfets, êtes encore moins studieux, vous n'avez pas non plus été capitaine de quidditch, vous ne terminez pas l'école et choisissez une carrière dans laquelle il n'y a pas d'avenir. C'est une réalité très lourde à porter pour Fred et George.

Vient enfin la bataille de Poudlard, la chance de s'affranchir des douleurs des dernières années et d'enfin pouvoir vivre librement. C'est l'accomplissement de leur vie et, comme tout ce qu'ils ont accompli depuis leur naissance, ils le font ensemble. Malheureusement, seul l'un d'entre eux sortira de cette guerre vivant. Pour la première fois, les jumeaux Weasley ont pris un chemin différent : il n'y aura plus de Fred et George. Seulement George et la petite part de Fred qu'il a en lui.

**Arthur Weasley et l'enfant maudit**

Synopsis

Depuis toujours, il n'y a pas de toi sans moi et pas de moi sans toi. C'est ce qu'on nous a appris, non? Indissociables jumeaux, identiques jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il n'y a plus de jumeaux, plus de toi et moi, plus de moitié. Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir sans moi, pas le droit d'amener une partie de moi avec toi. Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser seul avec leur regard qui s'attriste rien qu'en me voyant. Parce que quand ils me regardent, ce n'est pas moi qu'ils voient, mais toi, le grand disparu, l'inoubliable qui ne m'a laissé que son ombre.

Comment continuer à vivre alors qu'on est déjà mort?

Maudit sois-tu, Fred Weasley. Toi et tout le fardeau que tu m'as laissé.

**Bonus : George Weasley et l'enfant maudit II**

Synopsis de l'histoire de Fred Weasley II

Pas facile de porter le nom d'un mort, on a tout le poids de son passé sur les épaules. C'est encore plus pénible quand le mort en question se trouve être le jumeau de votre père. Chaque fois que vous faites quelque chose qui ressemble un tant soit peu à ce que l'original aurait fait, il vous regarde les yeux pleins d'eau et vous savez qu'à ce moment, ce n'est pas vous qu'il voit, mais son jumeau.

Vous croyez que ça ne peut pas être pire? Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça peut l'être. Nous allons mettre une chose au clair, je m'appelle Fred, mais je ne suis pas LE Fred. Je ne suis pas lui! Je ne suis pas un grand amateur de farce et j'aime bien étudier. J'aimerai devenir préfet, mais je crois que ça briserait le cœur de mon père parce que Fred n'aurait jamais voulu ça. Je ne veux pas de ce nom, de cette responsabilité et encore moins de ce destin pré-écrit à mon intention! Pour couronner le tout, moi aussi je suis un jumeau : mais pas celui que tout le monde aimerait voir.

Maudit sois-tu, Fred Weasley. Toi et tout le fardeau que tu m'as laissé.


	4. Make Mincusa Challenge

**Il s'agit cette fois du MakeMincusa challenge où il fallait réaliser une campagne électorale pour un personnage. Il fallait expliquer ses motivations, parler de ses adversaires, etc. Attention, nous n'avions pas le droit de prendre des personnages qui était déjà dans la profession!**

**Bonne lecture~**

**...**

Qu'est-ce qu'une simple mère au foyer peut apporter au peuple magique britannique? Tout un tas de choses, croyez-moi!

Si quelqu'un sait gérer beaucoup de gens en même temps, c'est Molly Weasley. Elle dirigerait le ministère comme elle a toujours dirigé sa famille: avec fermeté, mais aussi beaucoup d'amour. Une main de fer dans un gant de soie qui aura toujours vos intérêts à cœurs.

**Votez Molly, une main de fer dans un gant de soie!**

─────«»─────

Évidemment, plusieurs s'y opposeraient: une femme qui n'a jamais fait de politique - ou exercer un travail reconnu - se présentant aux élections? La bonne blague! On la critiquerait ouvertement, les caricaturistes s'en donneraient à cœur joie, mais elle représentait le peuple... Et le peuple désire plus que tout quelqu'un qui sera ministre pour eux et non pour le pouvoir.

─────«»─────

Indignée qu'une traître-à-son-sang salisse la réputation de sang pur et de femme sur la place publique, Lady Zabini se présenterait également aux élections. Elle obtient immédiatement le soutien du ministre actuel et celui des aristocrates. Même ses 7 précédents maris, tous « mystérieusement » morts, attirent davantage de sympathie que de soupçons: elle est tellement charismatique qu'elle réussirait à vendre un pantalon à un centaure.

Autant dire qu'il s'agit d'une adversaire de taille. D'autant plus qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à rabaisser, subtilement, son adversaire dès qu'elle le peut alors que Molly préfèrerait rester fairplay et se concentrer sur les enjeux de la société.

**Votez Molly, une femme forte au pouvoir!**

─────«»─────

Si elle gagnait, Molly ferait un petit discours de remerciement au peuple avant de célébrer la chose plus intimement avec sa famille. Un bon repas avec les gens qu'elle aime et qui l'ont aidé à atteindre ce poste.

La gazette publierait sûrement un article bien salé à son sujet le lendemain, mais les aristocrates sont beaucoup trop fiers pour faire des crises sur la place publique. L'opposition espérait donc se faire oublier dignement pendant que le peuple fêterait sa victoire dans toutes les rues d'Angleterre.

**Votez Molly, pour une politique familiale!**

─────«»─────

Molly ferait autant de mandats que nécessaire pour instaurer les changements qui lui tiennent à cœur:

•Un meilleur soutient psychologique et de santé à Poudlard

•Plus de surveillance envers les enfants nées moldus pour éviter les persécutions que pourraient engendrer leur pouvoir

•Complètement refaire le système pour les orphelins, enfants battus ou abandonnés

•Instaurer une politique davantage accès sur les familles

•Un programme de soutient psychologique gratuite pour tous en lien avec les traumatismes de la guerre

**Votez Molly, une main de fer dans un gant de soie!**

─────«»─────


End file.
